Forever and Always
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's been two years since Oscar came to OZ and proved to all of it's citizens that he's the true wizard. And since he and Glinda began their relationship. Now, she wants something more. But will Oscar ever propose to her? Will they ever get married?
1. Diamonds

**I'm very obsessed with Oz the Great and Powerful. It's actually a little bit sad. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy this story. It's not very long, not nearly as long as "Bad Witch Gone Good" was, but I hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

Diamonds

It was a beautiful day throughout OZ. The sun shined down on the Emerald City making the green buildings glow and making the yellow brick road sparkle. Glinda was outside that day sitting on the edge of a fountain in the center of the park. A group of 5 young girls surrounded her. People always wanted to talk to Glinda whenever they saw here, these kids were no exception. In fact Glinda knew them very well by now and often intentionally too time out of her day to find them and talk to them. In a way they were like little sisters.

"When are you and the wizard going to get married?" one of the girls, the freckled ginger Marie, asked.

Glinda giggled. "You think we should get married huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, why not?" said the girl on her right, the tall brunette Rene. "You've been together for a long time."

"It's been two years."

"That's a long time!"

"Well, maybe we'll consider getting married one day," Glinda said. She looked down at her ring-less finger for a moment. She pushed away the longing. Sure she wanted to get married. It didn't really mean that he did, did it?

All of the sudden they heard an explosion breaking her thoughts. Smoke shot up from the ground in front of them as well as in several other places. It rose up to the sky and fire and colored steam came up as well. Oscar's face morphed into it and became clear. "Hello Emerald City! How's everyone doing today?!" he said.

Everyone cheered at the sight of their beloved wizard. He'd sometimes come out like this say hello to everyone or shoot fireworks into the sky and create a spectacular night time show.

Oscar had perfected appearing in more than one place and for that he was proud of himself. He surveyed the city and is eyes landed on who he was looking for: Glinda. A smile formed on his face as it did whenever he saw her. "Hi Glinda," he said. "You look beautiful today."

That got a bunch of aww's from some people. She knew she was blushing _a lot_. "Thank you honey."

* * *

A few days later Finley and Oz were traveling down the yellow brick road. They had been out for hours, since early that morning. And Finley was frustrated because Oz still hadn't told him where they were going.

"So now can you tell me where we're going Oz? And why you have me carrying around this heavy bag of gold?"

"I think we're almost there Finley," Oz said looking at the map of OZ. "According the this it's right around this corner." They turned down a path in the woods.

"Oz, are you sure we should be in here? This looks dangerous." The trees blocked out most of the sun so it was dark and there were scary sounds and Finley saw some snakes climbing up a tree they passed.

"Buck up, will you? We're not even going all the way through. We'll be out in five minutes."

"But where are we going?!"

"We're going to Don Forano."

Finley rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that answers my question."

"From what I've heard he's the best blacksmith in OZ and he's an expert jewelry maker. I want Glinda to have the best engagement ring money can buy."

"You're _finally_ going to propose?!" Finley exclaimed.

"Don't tell her!" Oscar exclaimed. "This is supposed to be a surprise. Don't go ruining it."

"You can count on me Oz. I won't tell her. When have I ever told your secrets?"

They finally came out of the forest and into a clearing about 100 yards away from a river. In the center was a wooden cabin covered in vines and moss. They approached it and Oscar knocked on the wooden door.

A thin old man with tanned skin and a long gray beard opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Don Forano?" Oscar asked.

"Yes I am," the man said looking a little annoyed. "Who are you?"

"Sir, you mean to tell me you don't know who he is?" Finley said in disbelief that there were still people who didn't know who Oscar was. "He's the wizard!"

Don Forano's eyes got wide. "My apologies sir," he said with a respectful bow. "You'll have to forgive me. I've never seen you in person before so I couldn't place a face."

"It's okay. Can we come in?"

"Of course." Don Forano stepped aside and let them in.

They went inside.

"Please sit," Don Forano said. "Would you like me to get you anything sir? I imagine you've traveled far. Would you like a drink or a hot meal?"

Finley was about to say yes. He was starving. But then Oscar spoke. "No thank you. That won't be necessary." He didn't notice the saddened look on Finley's face.

"What can I do for you your highness," Don Forano said.

"I need you to make something for me."

"Of course. Isn't that what everyone comes for? _What_ do you need?"

"An engagement ring," Oscar replied. "The most beautiful ring that you can possibly make. Maybe use diamonds from the great mines," he said looking at some diamonds he had in a ceramic bowl on the wooden table next to him.

"You ask for a lot. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Glinda, the good witch of the south."

"Where have you been? Everyone knows they're in love," Finley said. He hadn't come across one person in two years who didn't know that Oscar and Glinda were in a relationship and weren't sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for them to get married.

"I've been in here surrounded by my work monkey!" Don Forano finally snapped. He wasn't used to being nice. He was being nice since the great wizard was here. Normally he was bitter and short tempered. "You think priceless treasures like this just get made in a day?!" He turned to Oz. "And you sir, want a diamond made out of jewels from the Great Mines. That's going to cost you extra you know!"

Oscar held out his hand to Finley and he handed him the gold. He put it on the table. Don Forano opened it and his eyes got wide. He looked back and forth between it and Oz. "This is a lot of money," he said.

"You said it would cost extra. And there might be more where that came from if you hurry."

Don Forano closed the bag of gold. "I'll have it finished as fast as I can. Come back in a week."

* * *

Glinda was floating through the Emerald City one evening the week after. She had gone to Munchkin Country that morning in the south and was on her way back to the castle. People said hello to her as she passed and she happily said hello to them back. She arrived at the castle and met Oscar in the living room where he had the TV on. He had a much needed day off from being in the throne room talking to people. "Hi honey," she said coming over and kissing him.

"Hey beautiful," he said leaning down and kissing her lips again passionately. Afterwards he turned the TV off "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" she asked eagerly.

He stood up and held out his hand and she took it. Then he led her out of the castle.

"Oscar, where are we going?"

"You'll see honey." He walked for a while and soon she knew exactly where they were going. Not long after they arrived at their most favorite place in OZ. It was the place that she had shown him when they had first started going together, where she had often come years before. With the colored vines that lit up like neon lights at night, the sun was going down and they were already starting to glow. There were huge flowers and a path made of pink and purple and blue colored rocks. They walked under the canopy of lights through the vines hanging down and the flowers on both sides of the path.

She twirled around, her hair and long dress fanning out and the fireflies dancing around her. "I love coming here. It's so peaceful. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is," he said coming towards her. He held her in his arms for a moment then twirled them around in a slow waltz. Once they stopped her kissed her lips then rested his forehead on hers. "I brought you out here for a reason Glinda."

"What reason is that honey?"

His heart was pounding. He didn't think he'd ever been so nervous. But why was he nervous? Why would he think she wouldn't say yes? She had told him time and time again how much she loved him. What reason was there to be nervous? He got down on one knee and held her hand to put the ring on it. He watched the emotions play across her face as she watched him; surprise, shock, happiness. "Will you marry me Glinda?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. She had been waiting for this so long but she never would never have expected it to be like this. She was so happy she could barely think. She bent down to him and kissed him deeply. "Yes! Oscar, yes! I'll marry you!" She kissed him over and over again.

* * *

**I don't know where I got the name Don Forano. It's weird and I don't like it. I had thought of something better but I forgot it before I could change it.**

**As I've said in previous Oz the Great and Powerful stories, Oz and Glinda are one of my OTP's. Of course they'll be married at some point in my mind. If they're making another movie, I really hope they get married in it at some point.**


	2. Wedding Bells

**I'm back with a new chapter. This one will be exciting and romantic.**

* * *

Wedding Bells

The weeks following were spent preparing for the most beautiful wedding ceremony OZ had ever seen. This was the Wizard of OZ and Glinda the Good Witch. The wedding had to be more than amazing. Word spread quickly that the wizard would finally be wedding his queen and anyone who would was making plans to attend.

When the day arrived the Emerald City was very busy. Beautiful wedding decorations and balloons were up. The main wedding was set up in the very big Central Park and the aisle lined with flowers and benches for people to sit.

Soon all of the guests were there and Oscar was standing at the front altar under the flowered arch n his newly tailored suit waiting for his bride. He had been so impatient in the days leading up to this moment. And now it seemed unreal that this was finally happening.

The munchkin on the organ began to play he music and Oscar's heart nearly stopped when he saw her walking down the aisle. Gasps and whispers rang through the crowd at how beautiful she was. She wasn't as beautiful to anyone as she was to Oscar. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her gorgeous fluffy white gown with small pink flowers sewn into the corset. Her golden locks were beautifully curled and she was wearing a veil past her waist. She seemed to be sparkling. He was in even more disbelief that this beautiful woman was about to be his wife.

It all seemed so surreal. Two years ago he'd been in Kansas lucky if he'd make a few dollars a day with his "magic". He was a liar and a cheat and a con artist. He'd been blown into this fairytale world and hadn't changed a bit just because of it. But he'd brought peace and prosperity to this land and was now the magical ruler and a rich king.

But none of it mattered if he didn't have Glinda by his side. _She_ had been with him every step of the way. _She'd_ shown him that he was more than a con man and _she_ had been the one to show him his true heart and potential. And she had loved him. He could have any man in the world, and every man wanted her. But instead she had chosen _him_. She had loved _him_ for two years. He hadn't been good to her those first 6 months of their relationship. Old habits die hard and his continuous flirting hadn't stopped just because he was OZ's new king and in a relationship with her. But she stayed, and she continued to love him. And it was more than he deserved but he was eternally grateful to her and he was so glad that they were here right now, about to be bound to each other for life.

They never broke their gaze the whole time she was walking towards him. When she reached him he held her hands. "You look so beautiful Glinda."

"Thank you Oscar," she said. She was so excited right now. For so long she had wanted to be his wife and his queen. She had always seen more in him than he thought he was and over time that true character had come out in the fullest. One would argue that she could have better. Someone who wasn't a greedy liar or a womanizer as he was. But she couldn't ask for any more than him. He had shown her that his love was only for her and she trusted him and loved him wholeheartedly.

Everyone got silent as the priest began the opening words. "Family, friends, and people of OZ, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Oscar and Glinda who have chosen to be wed before us today. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!"

People gasped and looked up to see Theodora flying towards them on her broomstick. Everyone was thrown into a panic when they saw Evanora as well. Some went for cover hiding under their chairs or tables or into nearby buildings.

Glinda and Oscar looked up at the evil witches without fear.

"What are you two doing here?!" Oscar said.

"We weren't invited to the wedding," Evanora said. "We thought we'd crash it."

"We didn't invite you for a reason. Get out of here!"

Evanora raised the lightning in her hands. "I don't think we will."

Theodora raised the fireballs in her hands. "Time for you to die!" They both shot their magic at Oscar and Glinda attempting to destroy them in one blow. But Glinda pulled out her wand and deflected it back at them. The two witches screamed and quickly moved out of the way. They were angry now and shot green lightning and fire relentlessly at them.

"Get behind me," Glinda said to Oz. She held off the witches attacks and deflected it back at them but it didn't stop them. They continued to attack her. "I don't know how much longer I can hold them off Oscar," Glinda said. She didn't get a response. She looked next to her and he was gone. "Oscar?" she said worriedly. Evanora shot at her while she wasn't looking and she was knocked backwards.

They were gaining on her. Her wand had fallen out of her hand and she didn't know where it landed. As she looked around desperately for it Theodora and Evanora were getting closer to her.

"Such a shame for the wizard to have to lose his bride this way," Evanora said with fake pity.

Glinda backed away from them not showing any fear on her face. "You'll never get away with this."

Suddenly China Girl was next to her. "Glinda, I have your wand."

Theodora and Evanora raised their lightning and fire again. "Show no mercy sister," Theodora said.

Glinda was ready to fight them back. But before anything happened there was what seemed to be the sound of an explosion. Then the huge smoky form of the wizard appeared behind the witches. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Evanora and Theodora were a little nervous and it showed but they quickly tried to hide it. They remembered what happened the last time they tried to kill them and the wizard's true form had almost murdered them. "We're not afraid of you!" Theodora shouted. "We'll destroy both of you!"

"I won't allow that." Suddenly more duplications of the wizard appeared surrounding them. All of them looked very angry and not in the mood for any kind of compromises. "YOU _DARE_ SHOW YOUR FACES HERE?! ON MY WEDDING DAY?! AND YOU THREATEN MY WIFE?! THREATEN ME ALL YOU WANT TO BUT WHEN YOU _TRY_ AND HURT GLINDA, _THAT'S_ WHEN IT GETS PERSONAL!"

Both witches were visibly more afraid. Theodora seemed to be showing more courage than Evanora right now. "You can't hurt us wizard! You may have run us out once but it will never happen again! Prepare to meet your death!" She threw huge exploding fireballs at all of the wizards surrounding them. Gradually the smoke trickled out and disappeared.

Evanora nodded. "Nice work sister." They turned to Glinda. "Now to take care of _you_."

Glinda stood her ground with her wand. She knew Oscars tricks. She knew he was perfectly fine. But the witches were gaining on her and she knew they would show no mercy. "Oscar, wherever you are, now would be a good time to show up again," she thought.

Meanwhile down below in the smoke machines Oscar was having some technical difficulties. "Shit. Come on you stupid thing!" he exclaimed.

"Die Glinda," Evanora said.

All of a sudden the wizard shot out of the ground surrounding them again in a huge explosion. It scared Theodora and Evanora so badly they screamed and Theodora fell to the ground at Glinda's feet. They watched in terror as they grew higher and higher until they were above all of the buildings. "Ha, you thought you could defeat me?! You'll pay for that!"

All of a sudden rockets and fireworks and explosions seemed to come out of nowhere at Evanora and Theodora. They screamed and tried to fight but there were too many and they could not fight them off. The only thing they could do was try there hardest to get out. They were burned and nearly blown into oblivion but managed to get out alive. They were in the sky now flying away. "We'll be back!" Evanora said. Another rocket shot at her and she screamed and she and Theodora flew away as fast as they possibly could.

People came out of hiding and resumed their seats cheering that the wizard had once again saved them all from the wrath of the evil witches. Most of the wedding decorations had been in tact but the fireworks had singed a lot of the decorations in some places. Glinda had also ducked behind a bush to avoid being hurt by the rockets. She went back to the altar and within seconds Oscar was next to her.

"Well that was unexpected," Oscar said adjusting his tie.

"You almost blew my head off," Glinda said.

"Sorry honey." He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. "You still look gorgeous."

She felt herself blush. "Thank you dear."

The priest returned. "Alright, let's get back to this wedding."

They recited their vows while becoming very teary eyed as they said them. After words they said "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oscar pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soft lips passionately. Despite nearly being killed by Evanora and Theodora, this was the greatest day of their lives. They were finally husband and wife and they loved each other so much. No matter how many years passed, nothing would ever change their love for each other.

* * *

**Evanora and Theodora are horrible! I guess it had to have been expected for them to crash the wedding and try to kill them on their special day. They should have done some witch proofing. **

**I wrote a honeymoon. It was supposed to be chapter three. However, I think I think i'll leave it up to the readers imagination.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. peace out guys!**


End file.
